The Unexpected
by RogueSenshi
Summary: Life has a habit of turning out in ways you never expect it to. As a child one might have aspired to be an astronaut but as an adult they are accountants. Nothing is certain and there is no one in the world that knows that better than Serena Tsukino. T


OK…well I know I said I would write a sequel to "Serena's Life Adventures" but I went back to read this…and realized that the story really SUCKS. So I am instead going to rewrite it…new title…new summary…same plot line (sort of). I am taking away the whole Stockholm angle of it all and hopefully not making it too complicated. So if you read the original then hopefully you will give this a chance…if you are new…hopefully you will just enjoy a good story. Either way please review. (Maybe I will keep track of ages better this time too! )

Life has a way of happening in ways you never expect it to. As a child one might have aspired to be an astronaut but as an adult they are accountants. Nothing is certain and there is no one in the world that knows that better than Serena Tsukino. This is her story.

The girl known as Serena Tsukino was fun loving and curious, always ready for an adventure. At five years old Serena wanted to be a ballet dancer and had convinced her mother to sign her up for lessons. The woman known as Patient 645 is withdrawn and alone, aspiring to nothing. It all started with a picnic and ended in a fiery blaze.

It was a bright August day when Serena and her family decided to go on a small picnic in the wooded hills surrounding their home. Their father had the day off from work and they all looked forward to spending a day away from ringing telephones and loud TVs. Five-year-old Serena loved spending time with her father that was always at work and her mother that was always busy with the baby. She and her older brother Sammy ran around chasing bugs and each other, unaware that real problems existed in the world, or that things were about to change forever.

"Sammy! Sammy wait up! I cant run that fast!" exclaimed the tiny blonde.

Sammy grinned back at his sister, "If you cant keep up you will never win!"

Sammy rushed into a group of tree to stay ahead of his younger sister; that was the moment everything changed. As Serena was about to follow her brother into the trees movement caught her attention from somewhere on her left. Being a curious five-year-old girl Serena couldn't help but investigate what had so caught her attention. As she neared a group of bushes she began to hear breathing; breathing she thought to come from an animal. Before she even had a chance to fully reach her destination a man jumped from the bushes, grabbing her before she could even form a thought about what was happening. Roughly a piece of cloth was shoved into her mouth and she was whisked up into the stranger's arms and she began to get farther and farther from her family.

About a half a mile from where her family had set up their picnic waited a car. The man who had her dropped her down on to the trunk and blindfolded her before she was able to get a good look at him. Quickly he shoved her into the trunk and the next thing Serena felt was a rocking motion as the car sped off down a back road to what would be the next big part of her life.

During the ride to "The Home" as Serena would come to think of it a hard right turn slammed her into the side of the trunk and she was knocked unconscious. Coming to about six hours later Serena was met with the sight of four dingy tan walls and a pair of midnight blue eyes staring right into her sky blue ones. Shocked Serena jumped back, coming in to contact with another body. Finally taking a look around the entire room she was met with the sight of many other children all with in three to four years of her age. Many of the children looked to have not bathed in weeks and all looked to have been eating little to no food at all. Slowly Serena turned her head around to face the person who went along with the midnight eyes, finding that person to be male and about four years her senior.

"W…what's going on? Wh…where am I?" she asked timidly.

The boy scooted closer to her, "You are in the basement of 'The Home.' Sir brought you here quite a while ago but you were asleep."

Serena looked at him confused, "Why am I here? Where is my Mommy and Daddy? Who are all of you?"

"That's a little harder to explain. Um, you are here because Sir wants you to be here. He…he only brings kids here who he thinks doesn't have a good enough life at home so he takes them to 'fix'. I don't really know where your mom and dad are but they wont come find you; none of them ever do. And, uh, we are some of his other 'students' as he calls us," the boy responded as best he could.

Serena looked still a bit confused but now it was mixed with terror and dread. As if out of nowhere she began to scream and cry for her mommy. Darien tried his best to calm her down and get her to stop make so much noise but it was to no avail. Moments later Sir walked in, not looking very happy. At the sight of an adult Serena quieted but still made whimpering sounds as she cried.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE! Darien! You know as the oldest in this group it is your job to keep them all quiet and in line. If you cannot do your job I will have to punish you until you get it right! Do you understand me?" the man questioned.

The boy, whom Serena now knew was Darien, simply nodded his head while Serena looked at both in horror. Slowly Sir turned his gaze to the small blonde on the floor, squatting down to get on her level.

"Now as for you young one. Now that you are awake it is time I teach you the rules of the house. Number one, no excessive noise, I like my quiet and peace. Number two, you will take classes every day regardless of illness or pain. Number three; you will not harm another student under any circumstances. And Number four, you shall do everything I say when I say it. Break any of my rules and you shall be severely punished. You need to be taught discipline and control and you need to let go of your dependence on modern day concepts and machine. Darien is the leader of your group, if you should have any questions or concerns you are to tell him and he will tell me when I confer with him at the end of each day. Any questions?" Sir asked lightly.

Serena looked at him, "Why can't I go home? I want my mommy and daddy! I want to go home NOW!"

A resounding smack filled the room as Sirs hand connected with young Serena's cheek. Instantly she fell to the floor in pain, spitting out blood as she regained her breath.

Sir glared at the child, "I do not tolerate anyone talking back to me. The sooner you understand this the less pain you will endure. You are not going home. Your poor excuse for parents cant raise you properly and I am not going to let them screw up another child. Conform to my rules or you will be profoundly sorry. I will see you all for lessons tomorrow."

Swiftly Sir exited the room and the children were left alone. Slowly Darien crawled to the cowering form of Serena; staying even after she jumped at his touch. Serena looked up into his eyes and began to sob uncontrollably. Collapsing into Darien's arms she fully realized what was going on and that she would never again see the family she loved so dearly. Without a word Darien just held her gently rocking back and forth to sooth her pain; neither knowing this was the beginning of a strong and lasting bond.

Well what do you all think…whatever it is…let me know by reviewing…thanks and later


End file.
